


Of Pizza and Handwarmers

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Cold Weather, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo hates his job as a pizza delivery boy, but one customer makes it all seem a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pizza and Handwarmers

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Kyungsoo groaned as the phone rang. He only had twenty minutes left of his shift at 'Pizza is my Style', and it was cold as fuck outside. He prayed this person was not calling for delivery so he wouldn't have to go outside again. Maybe they were calling to see if they were still open. Please for the love of God let that be it.

His heart sunk as his boss, Yifan, stuck his head around the corner. "Soo, you've got a delivery!"

Kyungsoo growled as he yanked the pizza box from his hands, "I told you to never call me that." He stalked out of the shop, Yifan's laugh trailing after him.

With his destination in mind, Kyungsoo strapped the pizza onto the special rack of his motorcycle carefully. He may have been annoyed, but he still wanted to keep his job. He soon took off, weaving in between traffic as the winter chill bit through even his leather jacket. It was times like this when he wishes he had bought a car, but he had to keep reminding himself that the motorcycle was cheaper in the long run.

He pulled up outside an apartment complex and shivered as a particularly crisp wind sliced through. He hated that this was one of the only apartment complexes that wouldn't let them go up to the door, so he was doomed to wait outside. As he pulled his phone out to call the customer, he cursed himself for forgetting his gloves at home, his fingers trembling on the screen as he pressed in the digits.

The call was answered on the first ring, and an excited voice practically shouted, "Hello!" at him.

He flinched away from the loud noise, "Hello, this is Kyungsoo, I have your pizza order outside."

"Okay! I'll be right down."

Kyungsoo didn't know what this guy's definition of "right down" was, but seven minutes later he was still standing in the damn cold. He was just about to say screw it and go back to the shop, when a figure came scurrying out to greet him.

The boy in front of him had brown hair shoved into a beanie, and upturned kitten-like lips that sent a grin his way. But the fact that his cheekbones looked as though they had been artfully sculpted by God himself would still not save the boy from Kyungsoo's now boiling rage.

Before Kyungsoo could grab the pizza and start yelling, two small and warm packages were being shoved into his freezing hands. He stared dumbfoundedly at the hot packs in his hands before looking back up at the customer, who was now pouting at him.

"Why aren't you wearing gloves? Don't you know that's how you lose fingers? Now I'm really glad I spent all that time finding those hot packs."

Kyungsoo coughed lightly, "I left them at home. Um, that'll be $12.18."

The boy grinned, grabbing his pizza and handing Kyungsoo $20, "Make sure you bring your gloves next time you come and see me. Those hands are too nice to be hurt." He gave him a wink, before turning back to his apartment.

"What about your change?"

"Keep it!"

Kyungsoo smiled softly. But if anyone asked, he would deny that the hot packs weren't the only reason his face was warmer.


End file.
